


The legend of Zelda: Breasts of the wild

by The_Grogster



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Lactation, M/M, Sex, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grogster/pseuds/The_Grogster
Summary: Various adventures of link





	The legend of Zelda: Breasts of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission to Zhuusox. Sorry it took so long, various things got in the way of it.

The legend of Zelda: Breasts of the wild  
Part one: Kass’s Secret Quest  
Link was atop his horse, galloping into Rito stable. He expertly dismounts, trailing the horse as it slows. He tied him to the stable and gave the fee for holding him in the stable to a fellow Rito. As the Rito, took care of his steed, Link stepped out into the warm sun and breathed in the fresh air. The people of the stable were minding there own business, as he saw on of his favourite Rito, Kass, playing his accordion as usual.   
Link happily strolled up to him and waved silently. Kass stopped playing and waved back “Well, if it isn’t my Hylian friend. How’re you?”  
Link nodded with glee as Kass chuckled. “Still a man of few words! So you’ve come back to hear another riddle I presume? Unless you’re only here for the scenery?”  
Link again nodded with a small “ah!” , eager to here the feathered man’s tune. Kass chuckled.  
“Very good! Here’s how it goes.” He tuned up his accordion and sang:  
Ooh down north of where I stand there’s a shrine,  
By the trees that are fruity,  
There’s an idol, I wish it to be mine,  
So I can use its beauty!  
Link clapped at the performance and stood thinking of where the shrine would be. Link finally cracked it as north of the farm there were a lot of good apple trees ahead, some grown for the strongest stallions. Link got on his horse and rode quickly, going through the dense bushes and apple fields. He eventually reached the small dinky shrine, not as prominent as the other.  
Link stepped down and Stepped into the depths of the shrine. Oddly enough as he passed, there were no guardians in his path to stop him, just a few puzzles. He finally reached the end of the tunnel as there was a statue of a woman, not only large in size, but in curves as well....it reminded him of the great fairy.  
He stopped in front of a table where a gilded small statue of a busty woman, with a jewel in her belly. There was an inscription, that read:  
Those who truly desire the statues power may take it.  
Others may perish....  
Link thought hard about the idea, but non verbally made a promise to Kass. He grasped the idol and held it up triumphantly, but not before the dreaded guardians, four to be precise, began to creep out.  
Link saw the trouble he would soon be in and went to high tail it out of the temple, running up and over the guardians. The guardians fired their lasers, blasting through stone. He rushed out the shrine and used his shiekah slate to throw a bomb in, it’s explosion, collapsing the entrance. He stumbled back, glad he made it out. Unfortunately he did not have the real power to stop them, but soon he would and finally save his kingdom....but for now...  
Link finally made it back to Rito stable and jumped off his horse to meet Kass. He walked up and handed him the mystical idol.  
“Ah!” Kass exuded pure joy as he grasped the idol. “Much obliged Link! Small and I will look for to this. Now about your reward-“ his voice was cut off as he was struck by the magic emanating from this idol. He let out a long brown as his feathery chest bloomed outwards, drooping down into a tear drop shape. He began to breath jaggedly, his back outstretched and he new breasts forming sizeable nipples. He clutched his stomach in turn, bending over and dropping his accordion to show his ass bloating up as well. Link stood back in amazement as Kass went through this, to say the least, erotic transformation. He stood back up panting, to see the his new chest had become engorged, his breasts looking bigger and leaking milk.  
“Hah.....ah....well, not quite what I expected....” he sighed. He moaned hard as milk sprayed from his teat. He looked up at Link and have a sly smile, link reacting with a resounding “Eh?!”.  
“well, I was going to play you a song for your troubles...but I have a better idea...” he said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stables...  
Kass pushed Links face deep into his burgeoning breasts, Link heavily blushing. He shifted upwards into them, nodding as a appreciative thanks.  
“Heh, it’s no problem. You know, I always see you on your own, doing tasks for people. Do you not have a place to stay? Or a family?”  
Link could look away. He didn’t even know himself, everything had been fuzzy since he woke up.  
“Ah, I understand....ugh, these feel...swollen.” they look in surprise as Kass’s nipples started to leak milk, having an almost silky colour before it dripped and soaked into his feathers. He let out a little smirk as he ushered link towards his leaking nipple. Link shyly took to it as he wrapped his lips around it and gently suckled.  
Kass let out long groans, his head and beak swaying back as Link’s tongue circled and flicked over his soft nipple. His hand slowly made its way to the other breast, slowly squeezing it. Milk slowly dripped down onto Link’s sleeve. He began to squeeze harder, milk spraying all over his tunic. Kass gasped but kept quiet, as not to be heard by the others at the stable. Link’s hand slowly slipped down to Kass’ plush ass, as he gently groped and squeezed. It felt as soft as his cushiony breasts, springing back to its original form when let go. Link gave a quiet moan, helplessly addicted to Kass’ delicious milk. Kass shuddered as he pulled link off his soft teat.  
“so, boy.....how would you like to meet my wife? I’m sure we could have more fun.” Kass grinned. Links smirked and nodded, wiping his mouth. They fixed themselves and rode off, as link went to have the night of his life.

Part two: Gerudo's night out  
Link slowly climbed the ladder in kara kara bazaar, the hot wind blowing on his face. Reaching the top of the platform he met a figure in a scantily clad outfit. He was hoping that the figure could help him enter the Gerudo’s palace. The figure turned to him, revealing to be a man. He spoke confidently.  
“so...you want to get into the palace?” link nodded and held up his bag of rupees, willing to pay as much as he could, to get in.  
“heh, thats what I thought. You need a gerudo dress in order to get in....however. for an even better effect with it, you could drink this.” He held up a large blue potion. “the dress is 600 rupees. But this is 3000.”  
Links jaw dropped at the price, but....he had to do this and it was best to platform safe, so he handed a large portion of his funds to the man.  
“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” The man smiled through his veil and handed him the outfit. Link nodded and went back down the ladder, on his way to Gerudo town.

 

Link finally made it to the outskirts of the town. He hid behind a large boulder. Thankfully the Gerudo guards who had threatened him to leave wouldn’t be able to see him from here. He changed into the outfit. It was snug on his person and thanks to his feminine and slender features, he almost looked like a woman. He took the potion out and look at it. It glowed a deep blue but had no labels. The man didn’t explain what it did either. Link shrugged and downed the whole thing.  
Afterwards, link felt a deep tingling in his stomach, afraid of what he drank was poison. He became flustered, heat filling his chest and ass. Link looked in shock, watching his flat chest bubble out, slowly stretching the already snug fabric. His nipples were hard as diamonds and waves of pleasure ran through him with each swell of growth. He stifled a moan as he pressed up against the boulder, feeling a weird cushion at his rear end. He turned to see his ass was swelling too, becoming big, yet firm. Two small dark spots formed on his top, which barely had covered his areola and nipples, the rest of his tit flesh exposed. Link took heavy breaths as the growth came to a stop. He better them with both hands. They were at least the size of a Gordon’s head, with two hard nubs on each end.. He felt the wet dark spots, realising he was leaking milk. Link blushed, feeling the insane softness of them. He snapped back to reality looking at his behind. Not only did his ass grow , but his thigh were as thick as small tree trunks, and his hips had widened as well. The great fairy only could have wished to have such wide hips like link did. Link fumbled for the bottle, as he had dropped it in the shock. He bent down his big ass showing just past the outline of the boulder as he stood near the edge of it. The Gerudo guards, saw this abnormality and readied their weapons.  
“Hey! You there, behind the rock...show yourself!” one yelled  
Link froze, shaking from embarrassment. He stood up and slowly stepped out. Thanks to all the items he carried, it gave him the strength to wield these assets. The guards eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. On of the guards out their hand up to stop their veil being soiled by their nose bleed.  
“Oh....W-we're sorry Vai. We thought you were one of those mischievous voes....are you heading into the city? You are allowed in.”  
Link could only nod and ran in, his new assets jiggling wildly. He again blushed in embarrassment as the residents of the town stared at him in awe as he walked about. He was going to head to the palace to talk to the chief of Gerudo town, Riju, but had heard of a “secret club” in the midst of town. One long journey around town to find the location and password of the secret club later, he stood on the doorstep of the club. He knocked as the slip in the door opened up.  
“Yeah, what’s the-BY FARORE!” The Gerudo yelled, startling link. She shortly composed herself  
“Ahem....yeah, what’s the password?”  
Link gave the password “GSC 


End file.
